


The Last Winter

by 69moans



Series: Thor Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hubris, Kink Meme, Loki-centric??, but a good little shit, damn it odin, given prompt, helblindi is a little shit, loki tries to fix things, no seriously he fucks up everything, odin fucks up everything, sacrifice!loki, the casket is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69moans/pseuds/69moans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odin took the casket, he sealed Yggdrasil's doom.  Eventually he's going to have to pay the price, and the Jontar don't mind rubbing it in his face when it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was:
> 
> So Odin found and stole the Casket at the end of the war, but never found Loki. He and the rest of the Aesir left the shattered weakened remnants of the Jotnar and returned to Asgard and their questing and quaffing.
> 
> What no one told Odin was that the Casket wasn't just the source of the Jotnar's power, it was also a check against the forces of the fimbulvetr, the final winter that had been bound into the realm of Jotunheim and split into many blizzards that criss cross Jotunheim.
> 
> Laufey and his people have tried their best since the end of the war to keep the blizzards from re-uniting and loosing the binding that will free the fimbulvetr, but no matter how many of the Jotun burn away their lives to cage the blizzards the bindings fray without the casket.
> 
> Odin and the rest of the Aesir always assume the jotuns just want their Casket back to restart the war and ignore their pleas for it's return. When Heimdall finally gets around to telling Odin the truth though or discovering it, it's far too late. The last king of Jotunheim, Loki has died trying to re-bind the fimbulvetr and the forces of entropy and winter are spreading across all the nine realms due to Asgard's arrogant hubris.
> 
> Thank you dave2380 for this amazing prompt even if it took me forever to post it.

"It is time"

Helblindi nods at his King in grim admission. "At last."

Loki doesn't even glance at his brother's, his pained expression. "If this works, I name you my successor."

Helblindi clenches a fist above his heart and closes his eyes, sorrow filling his heart, "Of course." he whispers, uncomfortable with the fact it will be his turn to sit on the throne. He does not like the thought of being the third King of Laufey's line. A line destined to die young.

"And if it doesn't, well nothing will matter, will it? I suppose even Then, you shall be the one to rule the throne till the end."

Helblindi clenches his jaw convulsively. "We are with you in spirit, brother. Whichever way the ice grows, know that we will not blame you in failure."

Loki finally makes eye contact and smiles sadly. "That means more than you know, brother-mine. May your scars glow as bright as the snow, and you wisdom grow as deep as the ice."

On Loki's left, Byleiter drapes a single golden chain around Loki's neck, smiling down at his older brother. "It's the least we can do, for the Fimbulvetr Slayer Loki." he cuts off the protest early. "And if you die without succeeding, it shall be your burial gold. We won't have need for it anymore."

Loki nods, fingering Laufey's last golden chain, the only thing they'd found of him after he'd given his life to hold back the storm in an attempt to stall for time.  
Fimbulvetr is hours away, from the palace spire they can see the storms conjoining upon a single point. Loki recalls Laufey's regret, heavy in his explanation; that Odin had taken the Casket of Ancient Winters as a war prize. "I took his eye, and he carried away the nine realm's salvation."

A while longer. Loki's lips thin as Fimbulvetr begins to build itself. He will wait a little longer, the messenger will not be much longer with Odin's reply to their last plea.

As if summoned from his thoughts, the courier arrives, eyes saying all Loki needs to know. He hears Bylesiter and Helblini catch their breath as the last of their hope drains through their feet.

"Call Fenrir." Loki intones, a grim determination overtaking his senses, "My son will take me to where I need to be." The courier salutes and bows, the gold hanging from his horns jingling; To bow, to bear the back of the neck to another is the highest honor, and Loki receives it graciously, bowing his own head in acknowledgment. He will try his best to be worthy of this trust, of this sadness.

The messenger leaves, and Loki places a hand of Bylesiter's forearm. "You will give my regards to Jorgumander," He opens a portal to Midgard with a wave of his hand. The magic he uses is but a drop in the ocean. He's been preparing for this all his life, and the magic required is inconceivable. Bylesiter walks through without a glance back, his obedience a representation of his respect and love.

Helblindi stands at his side as Loki closes the rip, silent and expectant for orders. "Should I fail, I want you to be the one to tell Odin what his arrogance has cost us." Loki hisses, eyes sharp and full of anger now that Bylesiter is gone. "If I succeed, Jotunheim will have a new casket, and all I ask, is that you be smart and take over the realms, not in war, but in diplomacy. Make Jotunheim rich in trade, fill the abandoned cities with people, and build new ones, even more beautiful and joyous then the last. That is how I want you to take our revenge. Show the realms that Jotunheim can rise above even Asgard."

"Of course, Loki. My Brother, my King."

Loki moves through the door, ready to ride out on Fenrir to meet the Bringer of White Forever.

"May Yimir lend you the strength you need." Helblindi whispers to his brother's back, "We shall meet again when I join you in the Ice." He does not know if he wishes that time sooner, or later.

000

Helblindi watches everything from the spire.

His Brother-King riding as swift as the northern wind on Fenrir's back, black hair streaming behind him until it was all Helblindi could see. Then there was nothing but the roar of Fimbulvetr in his ears, and still he watches, frozen to the roof until blinding blue light slashed across the sky, crackling like lightening and twining in and out of the storms, resembling the complicated nightmare that was Loki's hair during court meetings.

"Almost." Helblindi whispers, as the blue starts to drive apart Fimbulvetr's components, "Almost." 

And then, he doesn't want Loki to succeed. He doesn't want the storm separated. He doesn't want Loki to give his life for Asgard and all the realms who refused to help, or even listen to them. And he wants Asgard to freeze, for the pathways to crumble like fragile ice crystals, and Odin to finally see the damage he has wrought on Jotunheim, through the destruction of his golden realm.

The sudden desire is so strong he can't watch; eyes darting away and then back, widening at the sudden change in from of him. "He almost had it," Helblindi thinks desperately, as the now green magic reverses itself, flaking away like sand from skin.  
But he can't find it in himself to feel anything but a numb understanding that Loki died before he could finish.

Sliding down the side of the building, Helblindi runs to the bifrost site. There is nothing else they can do now; their last hope is gone. Helbindi and Bylesiter cannot use the casket, Loki was the chosen child of Jotunheim, destined from his birth to be King. Helblindi could have only ruled in name, until a proper heir was born from his or Bylesiter's couplings.

"Gatekeeper, I call upon you to answer my plea for an audience with Odin. Fimbulvetr is coming." 

It's the first and last time Helblindi uses the bifrost, and all he can think about is that the infamous rainbow has no color at all. It is pure white.

000

"You will not leave this chamber, Helblindi, King of Jotenhiem."

Helblindi only laughs, "Oh Gatekeeper, there is no realm left to protect from the likes of me." But he stops and waits, knowing that if there is one thing he wants to see, it is the Ice creeping into the halls of Asgard. He doesn't have to wait long. 

It's apparent which Asgardian is Odin the minute the entourage steps into the room. Helblindi cannot say he is impressed by his physical appearance. Looking fragile and weary and small. Until Odin opens his mouth that is. "Why have you come here?"  
It is a good question. One that Helblindi could give multiple answers to. I've come to inform you, to mock, to open your eyes... to tell you there is no forgivness; not anymore. He settles with, "To idly stand by and watch your kingdom fall to ruin, oh King of Asgard. Why else would a Frostgiant willingly enter your realm."

"Watch how you speak, Monster! The All-father deserves your respect. Why you and your entire race do not grovel at our feet I will never underst-"

"Enough, Thor!" Odin's voice rings in the golden dome, a sound that exuded power the way Loki had exuded Magic. It would have had Helblindi shaking inside, had he more than hours left to live.

" I am here to tell you what your arrogance has cost you, Odin Spearshaker." He intones, voice heavy.

"Again you speak out of tur-"

His insolence is enough to make Helblindi snap. If it is the last thing he does, he will have respect. "I AM KING." Helblindi shouts, "not some common messenger! I shall have my privilege as King be recognized, spoiled Prince; Do not deign to speak to me unless I ask for your input. I guarantee I shant." He turns to face Odin again, king to king, his gaze doesn't not falter. "I come..." he returns from angry to stern, he cannot mock like Loki would have and he will not try. "for Fimbulvetr's splinters have finally found each other. Your end is at hand."

Odin eyes him with skepticism. "And what is Fimbulvetr?" The word is foreign on Odin's tongue, even in the Allspeak it is like a different word altogether, and Helblindi can barely recognize it for what it is. The ice begins to creep up behind him. He can feel it against his back. Already the cold has caught up to him; growing exponentially since his arrival. 

"It is the end" Helblini says. "The Last Winter is upon us thanks to your arrogance." Thor looks about ready to have an aneurism and strike him down where he stands. Odin motions him to stillness, but his eyes upon Helblindi are steel. It makes Helblindi want to insult him more but he whispers instead, "do you not feel it even now?" Helblindi can; he can feel it in his bones. Ice begins to crackle up the walls and that is when Odin strikes him. Helblindi survives on instinct alone, managing to dodge the fatal blow. Still the ice grows at a rapid pace.

"Stop this at once" Odin orders, spear pointing at Helblini's throat. He watches the ice spread and Helblindi doesn't move watching it as well.

"It is not me." he says pain coloring his words, blood pouring from his shoulder. "It is Fimbulvetr. She will freeze Yggdrasil itself. Only the casket could have stopped her...only a Jontar could have..." he hisses in pain, both from the wound and the thought of Loki. "You should have listened to us!" he roars.

The Aesir shift uneasily as Odin considers his words. "How can it be stopped?" he asks, glaring down at Helblindi, as if he expects him to stop it with his bare hands.

Helblindi does not stop the savage smile across his lips. Finally he can see the fear behind Odin's gaze. The realization. "You cannot." he says. "Not anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a second Chapter from Odin's POV when the end comes for them and Helblindi stands by(because he's a Jontar and would last the longest), watching them all perish. But never got around to it. Sorry. :P Hope you enjoyed it for what it was.


End file.
